staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Czerwca 2012
thumb|left|182px 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34 Piąty stadion: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 59; magazyn 08:35 Domisie - Wymyślony przyjaciel; program dla dzieci 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:20 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 18; program dla dzieci 09:40 Tata Lew - Latający Holender, odc. 10 (Der Fliegende Hollander); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:55 Pinky i Perky - Punki górą, odc. 13 (Punk Rocker Pig); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:10 Galeria - odc. 86; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Klan - odc. 2305 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5661 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5661); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Euro według Gesslera 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice Żółwi (Loggerheads: The Lost Years); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2010) 13:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 14/15 - Pocałuj mnie, Kasiu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 40, Polska - Andora 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2446; teleturniej muzyczny 15:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 40, Polska - Andora 16:00 Sprawa dla reportera 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 87; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Klan - odc. 2306 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2447; teleturniej muzyczny 18:50 Muzyka rozwija - Lekcja siódma. Nauka gry na akordeonie; teledysk 18:55 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Za rzeką wsród trolli, odc 16 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Over the river and thru the trolls ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Karkonoski 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 40, Polska - Andora 20:25 Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60! 21:35 Opole2012 - Kora, Trójka i Debiuty - 30 urodziny Listy Przebojów 23:00 Opole2012 - KULTowePRZEBOJE 24:00 Potęga miłości - cz. 2/2 (Power of Love, The p. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1995) 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Miłość pod znakiem smoka (Eine Liebe im Zeichen des Drachen (Love under the Sign of the Dragon)); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|182px 05:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 16; serial komediowy TVP 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 34; serial TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 439 - Rozstania i powroty; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.15, 10.00 Panorama: 9:55 Pogoda: 9.05 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 137 Kompleks męskości 11:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/70; teleturniej 12:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 40, Polska - Andora 12:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn 12:25 Sztuka życia 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 136 (362) Twarzą w twarz z gwiazdą; serial komediowy TVP 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 766 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (57); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:00 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 5 - Aktorka; serial TVP 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 40, Polska - Andora 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 83; magazyn 17:20 Babylon Tour - program Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Aida - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 488 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP 21:10 Zakochani - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2000) 23:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 40, Polska - Andora 23:10 Alibi na piątek - Strach w ciemnościach (Blackout) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 00:40 Detonator (My Brother's War aka Flashpoint); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:15 Strach w ciemnościach (Blackout); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|182px 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Piąty stadion: Polska - Andora (40) 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:21 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:24 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:39 Pogoda 10:45 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:41 Piąty stadion: Polska - Andora (40) 11:47 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:23 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:45 Piąty stadion: Polska - Andora (40) 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:46 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:03 Piąty stadion: Polska - Andora (40) 23:08 Pogoda 23:15 Sportowy wieczór 23:31 Atak na Londyn - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:45 Forum 01:30 Telekurier 01:47 Pogoda 01:50 Serwis info 01:58 Info Dziennik 02:31 Pogoda 02:34 Sportowy wieczór 02:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:27 Pogoda 03:30 Reportaż TVP Info: Tajemnice Euro - Tajemnice Narodowego 03:42 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (9) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:55 Atak na Londyn - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 05:05 Listy do PRL-u 05:11 Prawdę mówiąc 05:34 Raport z Polski thumb|left|182px 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Przygody Animków (57) 08:00 Scooby-Doo (13) 08:30 Miś Yogi (23) 08:40 Miś Yogi (24) 08:50 Miś Yogi (25) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Polityczne kariery (229) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Szkoła uwodzenia (19) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dom kultury (261) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (319) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi (43) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (120) - talk show 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 8 (232) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1522) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (70) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (320) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (191) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1523) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dług (359) 20:10 Wyspa dinozaura 2 - film animowany (Niemcy,2008) 22:00 X-Men 2 - film SF (USA,Kanada,2003) 00:20 Boks: Gala w Rzeszowie - mecz: Polska - Ukraina 01:30 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu thumb|left|182px 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (108) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1618) 11:40 Usta Usta 2 (21) 12:40 Ostry dyżur 5 (98) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (4) 14:40 Detektywi: Ucieczka (810) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Pod jednym dachem (819) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Moja rodzina czepia się mnie o wygląd 16:55 Ukryta prawda (5) 17:55 Julia (109) 18:25 Detektywi: Paranoja (805) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Transformers - film SF (USA,2007) 22:55 Projekt Monster - film katastroficzny (USA,2008) 00:35 Kuba Wojewódzki (26) - talk show 01:35 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii (586) 03:10 Rozmowy w toku 03:55 Nauka jazdy 04:25 Rozmowy w toku 05:10 Kto was tak urządził? thumb|left|182px 05:40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:00 Morze miłości (57) 06:45 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 Słoneczny patrol (100) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Eva Luna (48) 10:25 Zakazane uczucie (69) 11:25 Zakazane uczucie (70) 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Morze miłości (58) 15:55 Słoneczny patrol (100) 16:55 Pogromcy mitów (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny (USA,2005) 18:00 Selekcja 2008 - survival show 18:30 Selekcja 2008 - survival show 19:05 Galileo EXTRA (61) - program popularnonaukowy 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (21) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (22) 22:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci (3) 23:00 Szalone fantazje - film erotyczny (USA) 01:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 01:45 Gość "Wydarzeń" 01:55 To był dzień 02:45 To był dzień na świecie 03:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|182px 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Telemarket 07:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (17) 08:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (55) 10:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (3) 11:00 Atak robaków - film dokumentalny (USA,2003) 12:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 12:55 Noce i dnie: A potem nastąpi noc (12-ost.) 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (56) 15:00 Wydział śledczy RIS 2 (4) 16:00 Medicopter 5 (59) 17:00 Łowcy skarbów 2 (18) 18:00 Zorro (12) 18:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (1) 19:00 Junior TV: Yogi - łowca skarbów (1) 19:30 Junior TV: Zwariowane melodie (67-70) 20:00 Flubber - komedia (USA,1997) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Rec 2 - horror (Hiszpania,2009) 01:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Zobacz to! thumb|left|182px 04:50 We dwoje (1) - program rozrywkowy 05:55 Druga strona medalu 3: Izabela Sokołowska (8) 06:25 W roli głównej: Marcin Miller (13) 06:55 W roli głównej: Bożena Dykiel (14) 07:25 Teresa (62) 08:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (87) 09:20 Kryminalni: Dziewczyna z okładki (79) 10:15 Kobra - oddział specjalny (7/16) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Zaklinaczka duchów (7/22) 13:55 Sąd rodzinny (1) 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (88) 15:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (11/12) 16:55 Kryminalni: Serce pisarza - okulary Chandlera (81) 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów (8/22) 19:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (8/16) 20:00 Kino oldskul: Czary-mary - film familijny (USA,1993) 22:00 Kino oldskul: Sprawa Sharky'ego - film sensacyjny (USA,1981) 00:30 Kino oldskul: Amerykański kickbokser - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1991) 02:30 Arkana magii 04:30 Męski typ 2: Przemysław Saleta (1) 05:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|182px 08:25 mała Czarna - talk show 09:25 Komisarz Rex 5 (3) 10:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (13) - teleturniej 11:10 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (14) - program rozrywkowy 12:10 Ukryte piękno (9) - reality show 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (3) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (14) - teleturniej 18:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (15) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (4) - program rozrywkowy 19:55 Zdobywcy kosmosu - film dokumentalny (USA,1998) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (38) 22:00 Strażnik dusz - horror komediowy (USA,2001) 00:15 Osobliwości kulturowe - serial dokumentalny (Singapur,2009) 01:15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02:15 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:45 mała Czarna - talk show 03:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|182px 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Litwa - Rosja 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Litwa - Rosja 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Rosja 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Rosja 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Ukraina - Estonia 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Ukraina - Estonia 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Holandia - Słowacja 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Holandia - Słowacja 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii - 1. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Trans World Sport 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 18:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Austria - Ukraina 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Austria - Ukraina 20:30 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Kanada 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Kanada 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Finlandia 01:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|182px 06:00 Dance Chart Top 10 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Weekend z Jankesem 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Multipremier 17:30 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 18:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Eska TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Fejslista 22:00 Dance Chart 00:00 ImprESKA 02:00 Polska noc thumb|left|182px 06:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 06:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 07:00 Pogodny poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 10:50 Na poddaszu (64/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:15 Bez recepty (57/77) - magazyn medyczny 11:55 Kulisy sławy extra: Siła życia 12:25 Psie Adopcje 2 (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 12:50 Blisko ludzi (1) 13:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 14:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (9-ost.) 14:30 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:25 Na poddaszu (65-ost.) - magazyn poradnikowy 15:55 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (83/104) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 Bez recepty (58/77) - magazyn medyczny 19:00 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 19:25 W trasie 2 (9/13) 20:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:53 Beats of Freedom - Zew wolności - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 22:15 Express wieczorny 22:30 Pogoda wieczór 22:40 Świat bez granic (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 23:05 Przed północą 00:00 Kartoteka 2 (10/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:00 T-Bus (15/19) 01:30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (9-ost.) 02:00 W trasie 2 (9/13) 02:30 Blisko ludzi (1) 02:55 Blisko ludzi (2) 03:25 Kartoteka 2 (10/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:25 T-Bus (15/19) 04:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|182px 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 10:58 Tylko disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:25 Disco Relax 14:57 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:52 Lista przebojów DPL 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów thumb|left|182px 08:10 Tylko Beatrycze - film obyczajowy (Polska,1976) 10:30 Antena dla prezentera - 01.06.2012 10:35 Ten najpiękniejszy świat. Ewa Bem śpiewa piosenki dla dzieci - widowisko (Polska,1989) 11:20 Oko w oko: Anthony Hopkins 11:55 21. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '84: Kabareton "Ostry dyżur" 14:25 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi - Historia Festiwali Opolskich - 1983 - 1987. Sześć razy pięć, czyli trzydzieści lat Festiwalu Opolskiego 15:15 100 pytań do... Agnieszki Holland - talk show 15:55 Festiwal Piosenki Żołnierskiej w Kołobrzegu '77 - Oto oni 17:10 Jasne błękitne okna - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 18:55 Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy w TVP Kultura: Tam, gdzie rosną porzeczki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 19:40 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Los (22) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Kino jest sztuką: Piętno - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Niemcy,Francja,2003) 22:15 Tygodnik kulturalny 23:00 Młoda Kultura: Hatifnats - koncert 23:35 Kult Off Kino: "Jutro będziemy rodzicami" (59) 00:15 Informacje kulturalne 00:35 Ubu Król - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 02:15 Tygodnik kulturalny 03:00 Kino nocne: Viridiana - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,Meksyk,1961) 04:40 Pogodna - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 05:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (2) 05:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|182px 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 1.06.1989 08:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Dowódcy AK - "Bór" - gen. dywizji Tadeusz Komorowski 09:00 Dom: Naiwne pytania (21/25) 10:40 Polska dobrze smakuje: Słodki smak dzieciństwa - niezrównane andruty kaliskie 11:10 Ziemia nieznana: Afrykańska wolność 11:40 Śpiewa Violetta Villas - film dokumentalny (Polska,1970) 12:15 ... i rozpakowali walizki 12:55 Spór o historię. Ludobójstwo na Wołyniu - debata 13:40 Złoto. Niewiarygodne przygody Pucharu Świata - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2010) 14:45 W Żywcu jak w domu - reportaż 15:20 Szerokie tory: Krymscy Tatarzy 15:50 Janusz Korczak - film dokumentalny (Polska,1971) 16:25 Zakazane taśmy - reportaż (Polska,2006) 17:00 Dom: Miłość to tylko obietnica (22/25) 18:40 Wypalacze - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 1.06.1989 20:00 Podsłuchane życie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle: Krystyna Mokrosińska 21:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Zostanie po nas zamek - reportaż 22:00 Cafe Historia: Komputery (14) 22:20 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (2) 22:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (3) 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 1.06.1989 00:25 Miejsca przeklęte - cykl dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 01:00 Miś - komedia (Polska,1981) 03:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|182px 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Warto kochać - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Podręcznik życia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.15, 10.00 Panorama: 9:55 Pogoda: 9.05 ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Smaki polskie - Ślimak z kiełbasy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 78; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 77 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 903; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Boso po Wyspach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Mury runą - cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Modlinger, Bogdan Saganowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 444* Skrypt dłużny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Dzika Polska - Galaktyka owadów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 78; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 77 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 3 - Zdjęcia na urodziny (Tessies Photo fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:25 Studio Festiwalu Opole 21:35 Opole2012 - Kora, Trójka i Debiuty - 30 urodziny Listy Przebojów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Studio Festiwalu Opole 23:00 Opole2012 - KULTowePRZEBOJE; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:50 Fale - Wyjazd; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Maciej Pisarek; wyk.:Natalia Rosińska, Anna Samusionek, Krysztof Stroiński, Krystyna Rutkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (7); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 78; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O dziwnym Smaku i niezwykłym Smogu.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 3 - Zdjęcia na urodziny (Tessies Photo fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Opole2012 - Kora, Trójka i Debiuty - 30 urodziny Listy Przebojów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Opole2012 - KULTowePRZEBOJE; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Magazyn Medyczny - Wirusowe zapalenie wątroby A i B 2012; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2013 roku